Orgnor I, Lord-Chief of Wildland
History of Orgnor I, Lord-Chief of Wildland Early Life Orgnor was born in 783 as the son of Orgodor III, Chief of the Portians and Tarza, daughter of Tarzor I, Chief of the Arkizians. Through his father Orgnor was related to the noble house of Bink the Strong. Chief of the Arkizians In 800 Orgnor's grandfather Tarzor died. Tarzor had chosen Orgnor as his heir, so at age 17 Orgnor was the Chief of the greatest tribe of all the wildmen, the Arkizians. Only a year later Kulgar of the House of Frodior was chosen as the Chief of the Migians. However he immediately declared himself King of the Migians, since he was the heir to Kulgar I, King of the Migians. Kulgar was supported by his father-in-law, Bingon VI, Chief of the Frisii. Orgnor then married Kulgar's daughter Kulana. They also wrote a treaty of peace that they, the two most powerful Wildmen tribes would not start wars and that they would defend each other if they were attacked. Kulana was only 10 at this time. Only two years later their son Orgodar was born. Kulgar's Warmongering In 803 Kulgar decided it was time to conquer more land. He attacked the Xarmir and the Portians and conquered their land. He also killed their chiefs and their families. Since Orgnor's father was the Chief of the Portians, his entire family was murdered. Since Kulgar broke the treaty and killed his family Orgnor had no choice but to got to war against him. He went with his army to the Portian region and asked the council of elders to declare him the new Chief. They did and Orgnor became the first man to be the Chief of multiple Tribes. Kulgar felt threatened by Orgnor and led an army against him. They battled in the region of the Portians and Orgnor defeated Kulgar. Kulgar fled, while Orgnor remained in the Portian region to strengthen his position there. Kulgar then called upon Bingon VI, Chief of the Frisii to defeat Orgnor. Bingon led an army over the mountains against Orgnor. Orgnor won again and Bingon was killed. His son Bingon VII, Chief of the Frisii made peace with Orgnor and declared Kulgar an enemy of all the Wildmen, just like his ancestor Bink the Strong had done. Orgnor then led a joint army of Arkizians, Portians and Frisii against Kulgar. Kulgar was defeated and slain in battle by Orgnor himself. Kulgar's brother Kúndur then surrendered to Orgnor and vowed his allegiance to him. Since both Bingon and Kúndur supported him and were effectively his servants while he ruled the Portian and Arkizian territories he effectively became the ruler of all of Wildland, except for the Trisii region. War for Wildland The Chief of the Trisii, Tizian was afraid of Orgnor's power and feared that Orgnor would invade his land. So in 807 he invaded the Migian region, where he was declared King of the Migians by the Migian council of elders. He married Bargia, Kulgar's sister. Kúndur was extremely angry about this, because if anyone should be declared King of the Migians it should be him, he was Kulgar's brother after all. Kúndur invaded the kingdom of the Migians and conquered it. He then also invaded the Trisii region and conquered that too. There he found Tizian and Bargia and had them both executed. Now Kúndur had equal power to Orgnor and he thought about challenging him. While Orgnor thought that since Kúndur had sworn allegiance to him he now also rule the Trisii region. Meanwhile Seryna, Kúndur's other sister and the wife of Bingon was furious because of the death of her sister. In her name Bingon went to Orgnor and asked him to attack Kúndur and execute him. Orgnor agreed and led his army to the Migian region. Kúndur saw this as his opportunity to seize all power. He declared himself King of the Migians and went to war against Orgnor and Bingon. In 809 they clashed and Kúndur was defeated and executed. The Migian council of elders was completely eredicated and Orgnor declared his general Zaladin the new Chief of the Migians. The Xarmir council of Elders elected Kúndur's young son Xenoras the new Chief of the Xarmir, while the Trisii council of Elders elected Torfiod, a member of the council the new Chief of the Trisii. Orgnor then called together all Chiefs in the Second Council of Chiefs, the first council being at the foundation of their land. There they elected Orgnor the leader of all Chiefs under the title Lord-Chief. Early Reign At the age of 26 Orgnor ruled all of Wildland as it's Lord-Chief. However he was becoming afraid that all his alliances were drawn from his family connections with Kulgar II, King of the Migians. Therefore in 817 he divorced Kulana and married Mana, daughter of Torfiod. Only a year later their son Tarzor was born. Orgnor declared Tarzor his heir and made his other two sons Orgodar and Orgnor the chiefs of the Arkizians and Portians. Since both his sons were minors he acted as their guardian, allowing him to vote on their behalf, giving him 2/6 of the votes and the right to veto any action. Also if there were an equal amount of votes for a motion as against it, the Lord-Chief was allowed to add an extra vote an either side. This meant he only needed one other Chief on his side to make law or take an action that would effect all six regions. In 822, with the support of Zaladin, he enforced a law that allowed him even to veto the election of a Chief by a Council of Elders. However this was greatly disliked by Bingon. The system in the Frisii region was different and the position of Chief was heriditary from father to son. He feared that Orgnor would make a law that would prevent him from doing this, allowing Orgnor to appoint a new Chief. By this time Orgodar had reached adulthood and was allowed to make his own vote. Orgodar hated his half-brother Tarzor, because like many other he thought Tarzor would be made Orgnor's successor. Orgodar married Xenora, Bingon's sister, so that he would have the support of at least one Chief. In 824 Orgodar's daughter Xenora was born. Kaz-Org Orgnor wanted to be less dependant on his own sons to rule so he took the western part of the Arkizian region en declared it the Imperial Lands, his own private estate. He built a city there which he name Kaz-Org. It was finished in 832. Orgnor also wanted a standing army so he expanded his guard from 10 soldiers to 300 and named them The Imperial Guard. He made his wife's cousin Mandor the first General of the Imperial Guard. In 833 Torfiod died and his son Tizian was elected the new Chief of the Trisii with Orgnor's permission. In that same year Orgnor's son and namesake married Seryna, daughter of Zaladin. The next year their son Orglos was born. In 839 Tarzor turned 21 and was engaged to Froda, the second daughter of Zaladin. The Great War: The Civil War In 840 Bingon´s son and namesake married Arminia of Argon, daughter of Imir I, Earl of Argon, an Anglarian and son of the previous High King. Orgnor feared that a man who was the great-grandson of both an Anglarian High King and Kulgar II, King of the Migians would become a conquering tyrant. Therefore he forebode Bingon to marry Arminia. However the Chief of the Frisii ignored him and the two were married. Orgnor then called for a meeting of Chiefs, the same kind of meeting that made him Lord-Chief. Orgnor's sons Orgodar and Orgnor, Bingon, Zaladin, Xenoras and Tizian came together. The Lord-Chief called for a vote to remove Bingon from his position of Chief. However Orgodar, Xenoras and Tizian supported Bingon, believing the council did not have the right to do so. He then called for a new vote. Bingon should be declared a traitor and enemy of the Lord-Chief, which would allow Orgnor to do fight him to get rid of him. Orgnor, Zaladin and Tizian voted in favour for the motion, but Bingon, Orgodar and Xenoras voted against it. Because it was a tie the Lord-Chief was allowed a vote too and he supported the motion. This allowed him to execute Bingon, which he did. The Council of Chiefs then disbanded. However Orgodar sent a messenger to Bingon's son. He declared that Orgnor had become unfit to rule and that he should be deposed. He then rode to the Portian region to raise an army. When Bingon heard the message he immediately raised an army and called for the help of his father-in-law, Imir of Argon. The Great War: The Battle for Kaz-Org and the Battle for Argon Bingon, Imir and Orgodar met together and had raised an army of 25,000 Arkizians, 10,000 Anglarians and 15,000 Frisii. However Orgnor had also raised an army of 20,000 Portians, 5,000 Migians, 15,000 Xarmir, 30,000 Trisii and the Imperial Guard. They fought near Kaz-Org and the battle was won by Orgnor. However his three opponents fled. They regrouped their army and left for Argon. There 20,000 soldiers from Alon led by Earl Marcius III joint them, adding to their remaining 16,000 men. Orgnor then marched on Argon with 60,000 men. However High King Claudius of Anglaria sent 65,000 men to join the 36,000 in Argon. There near Argon Orgnor was defeated and forced to retreat. The Great War: Clash of the Titans Orgnor retreated to Kaz-Arkik in the Arkizian region where he reinforced his army to a total of 100,000 men. Kaz-Arkik was then attacked by the Anglarians in 842. Their 70,000 men started a seige on the great fortress. During the first phase of the seige Orgodar was captured and executed by the Imperial Guard. The seige endured for month and Kaz-Arkik was starting to run out of food. Orgnor knew he had to break the seige so he attacked the Anglarian force. In this attack Xenoras died, but so did many Anglarian generals including the High King's eldest son Claudius of Firnia and the son of the great general Clovis Magnus. Then a battle commenced outside the city walls and the two armies destroyed each other utterly. Orgnor and Clovis both had a force of similar strength left and neither dared attack the other. Therefore Clovis sent for reinforcements, which came only two weeks after the battle. 5,000 anglarians led by the High King Claudius himself entered the city and Orgnor and his 700 remaining soldiers fought and died against their superior opponent. Orgnor survived the battle, but his son Tarzor, Chief Tizian, Mandor and Bargor didn't. The remaining commanders, Orgnor, Orgnor Jr., Zaladin, Xenoras and Golad surrendered. The Great War: The Council of Chiefs Claudius then asked to treat with the highest form of government available to the Wildmen, which they answered was the Council of Chiefs, now consisting of Chief Orgnor II of the Arkizians, Zaladin I of the Migians, Golad I of the Portians, Xenoras IV of the Xarmir and Torfiod II of the Trisii. Torfiod and Xenoras both wanted the Lord-Chief executed for misusing his position, while Zaladin, Golad and Orgnor Jr. wanted Orgnor to step down and the election of a new Lord-Chief. However Bingon walked in and declared that he, still holding the title Chief of the Frisii was entitled to a vote. He wanted Orgnor executed and that no new Lord-Chief would be elected. Zaladin, Golad, Orgnor Jr. and Xenoras then came to a compromise. Lord-Chief Orgnor would be executed and the council would elect a new Lord-Chief, also Bingon was declared a foreigner and the Frisii were banned from the council of Chiefs. Death Orgnor was executed only days of the the Council. The five chiefs could not elect a new Lord-Chief because they all voted for themselves, except for Torfiod who refused to vote. Zaladin then chose to allign himself with Orgnor Jr. and he was declared Lord-Chief Orgnor II. Category:Wildmen Category:Lord-Chiefs of Wildland Category:Chiefs of the Arkizians Category:Chiefs of the Portians Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:Nobles